Various types of touch panels that detect a touch position on an operation surface and perform an operation input according to the touch position have conventionally been proposed. A capacitance system having a configuration described in Patent Document 1 is popular for a detection of a touch position described above.
A touch panel (touch sensor) in Patent Document 1 includes a first electrode pattern and a second electrode pattern across an insulating layer. The first electrode pattern includes plural long electrodes extending in a first direction, and these plural long electrodes in the first electrode pattern are disposed with a predetermined space along a second direction orthogonal to the first direction. The second electrode pattern includes plural long electrodes extending in the second direction, and these plural long electrodes in the second electrode pattern are disposed with a predetermined space along the second direction orthogonal to the first direction.
The touch panel having the above configuration has to connect a detection signal detected by the first electrode pattern and the second electrode pattern to an external touch detection circuit (external circuit). For this, a drawing electrode for connecting the first and second electrode patterns to the external circuit is needed. The drawing electrode is conventionally formed around a region where the first and second electrode patterns are formed on the touch panel as described in Patent Document 1.
The drawing electrode for the first electrode pattern and the drawing electrode for the second electrode pattern are formed such that their terminal ends are located on the same side of the touch panel for facilitating the connection to the external circuit.
However, in the above conventional configuration, the drawing electrode is formed around the region where the first and second electrode patterns are formed, so that the region where the drawing electrode is formed is limited. Especially the drawing electrode for the electrode pattern that extends in the direction parallel to the side where the terminal end of the drawing electrode is located has a long drawing distance, so that a region that can be assigned to each drawing electrode becomes small. Accordingly, the drawing electrode is conventionally thinned as described in Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-169720